Equipo Geisha
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Sin chakra y exhaustos, el Equipo Siete necesita un lugar para recuperarse. Porque tenia que ser un burdel? Y son esos ninjas caza recompensas buscandolos? Post-Canon Equipo Siete. SasuSaku.


"¿Donde están?" Pensó ella mientras mordía su labio e intentaba localizar sus chakras.

El Equipo Siete había estado en medio de una situación particularmente difícil. Los enemigos habían llegado desde todas partes. Cuando su puño hizo contacto con la tierra, Sakura abrió un abismo de por lo menos una milla que trago a por lo menos cincuenta de sus adversarios.

Desafortunadamente, también la separo de Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¡Allí! — Gritó ella, un relámpago de luz indicándole que el _Chidori _de Sasuke estaba siendo liberado.

Volando por las copas de los arboles a la velocidad de la luz, Sakura estaba atónita por la devastación. Un camino de árboles quemados y doblados le abría paso hasta un claro lleno de enemigos heridos o inconscientes. Divisando el brillante cabello rubio de Naruto primero, Sakura corrió por el desastre buscando alguna señal de Sasuke mientras ayudaba a su compañero.

— ¿Naruto? —

— ¿Sakura? ¿E-eres tú? — Estaba herido, pero Sakura podía ver que el Kyuubi ya estaba sanando las heridas mas graves.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — preguntó, la alarma que había en su voz era bastante obvia.

Naruto apenas pudo sostener un dedo en la dirección antes de desmayarse. Sakura corrió rápidamente chakra por su sistema, descubriendo que el cansancio era el problema más severo, antes de correr hacia Sasuke.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, tuvo que detener un sollozo de alivio. Estaba quemado y sangrando, pero estaba vivo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Puedes oírme? — pregunto ella, limpiando un rastro de sangre de la orilla de su boca.

Su corazón se elevo por los aires cuando sus parpados se abrieron y una media sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

—Sakura. — Frunció el ceño débilmente mientras hablaba, — ¿dónde estabas?

Sakura sonrió al ver su débil intento de reganarla, —Podría decirte lo mismo.

—Hm, — murmuró, molesto, pero una ligera sonrisa se apareció en su cara mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de ella. — ¿Estás bien?

Su sonrisa tembló de emoción mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien, — Murmuro él mientras cerraba sus ojos con fatiga, la sonrisa aun en su cara.

Ella respiro profundo para calmar los latidos de su corazón mientras puso sus manos sobre él y comenzó a sanarlo.

Cuando termino, Sakura se encontró con que, entre pelear y sanar, había usado casi todo su chakra. Desafortunadamente para ella, Naruto y Sasuke estaban con menos chakra que ella, así que la tarea de encontrar un refugio para su equipo era responsabilidad de ella.

Echando a cada chico sobre su hombro, Sakura los arrastro hasta el refugio más cercano para que todos pudieran recuperarse.

Desafortunadamente ese edificio era un burdel.

Una casa de mala reputación.

Un prostíbulo.

Las damas de la casa fueron muy amables con ellos, especialmente después de que Sasuke saco un rollo de dinero. Les dieron cuartos realmente exóticos y hasta les buscaron ropa que pudieran usar. Después de un largo baño, Sakura comenzaba a sentirse un poco más como ella misma.

Cubierta con una toalla, recogió un camisón semi-transparente que le había sido dado justo cuando Sasuke salía del baño, una enorme nube de vapor tras de él. Frotándose su mojado cabello con la toalla, Sakura observo como Sasuke se congelo al ver el camisón.

—Nope.

—Sasuke, es solo un camisón. Necesito dormir en _algo_, —ella hizo un puchero.

—Sakura, lo último que vas a hacer con _eso _es dormir. Toma. —Saco una camisa de manga larga que apenas le quedaba a él y se la aventó a la cara. Agarrándola, Sakura se la acomodó quedándole hasta las rodillas al tiempo que su toalla se cayó al suelo.

—Oh, esto está _mucho mejor,_ — dijo sarcástica, agitando las manos que estaban cubiertas por las mangas.

Sakura jadeo de la sorpresa al sentir un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura que la atrajo firmemente al pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

—Como logras verte irresistible en lo que sea? — Sasuke gimió, enterrando su cara en su cuello.

Sakura rio y paso un brazo por sus hombros. —Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti, — ronroneo, estirando la banda de sus bóxers.

Ella enterró sus dedos en su húmedo cabello al él presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Su tibias manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda sobre la curva redonda de su trasero mientras lentamente comenzó a levantar la enorme camisa.

La espalda de Sakura se arqueó en anticipación mientras que Sasuke estaba a punto de poner sus manos en su piel descubierta cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte _bang._

—Chicos, chicos, ninjas de Oto, viene para…OH POR DIOS! — Naruto gritó mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

Sasuke inmediatamente puso a Sakura tras de él y dijo entre dientes. — ¿Qué rayos quieres imbécil?

Naruto entreabrió los ojos por atrás de sus manos en dirección a Sasuke y se rio. —No interrumpí nada verdad, Sasu-chan.

Sakura vio los puños de Sasuke apretarse y sabía que tenía que hablar antes de que todo esto se volviera una pelea.

—Naruto, ¿decías algo sobre ninjas caza recompensas?

—Oh, sí, —agito un pedazo de papel lleno de tinta. —Sai nos envió este mensaje. Dice que hay ninjas caza recompensas de Oto buscándonos, directo hacia esta casa. Sai piensa que alguien nos vio entrar y nos descubrió. — Naruto levanto el papel a su cara y leyó en voz alta. —"_Dile a la Fea que cubra su molesto cabello si no quiere que los maten a todos"_. —Naruto se encogió de brazos y sonrió medio avergonzado al ver la furiosa expresión en la cara de Sakura.

Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama la cual rechino al soportar su peso. —Vamos a tener que escondernos, —

—No podemos _solo escondernos,_ son caza recompensas, Sasuke. Buscaran cada rincón de esta casa hasta encontrarnos. No. Tenemos que pensar en algo más.

— ¿Que tal una ilusión? —Preguntó Naruto, sus manos en forma del sello de carnero.

Sasuke lo miro con exasperación. — ¿Tú tienes chakra para una ilusión?

—Ninguno de nosotros tenemos. Tendremos que disfrazarnos, —Sakura dijo, tocando su barbilla ligeramente con el dedo índice.

—Oh, ¡genial! ¡Podre ser Jujiro, cansado ronin viajero, solo buscando mujeres y sake caliente! —dijo Naruto, frotando ambas manos, emocionado.

—No. Es la temporada de lluvia en esta parte del país, Naruto. Porque crees que no hay nadie aquí mas que las mujeres que aquí viven? El negocio está muerto en esta época del año. No, tendremos que mezclarnos con las residentes. Tendremos que convertirnos en _geishas._

* * *

Sakura estaba emocionada al entrar a los cuartos con tres kimonos de colores atrevidos sobre su hombro.

—Tengan, —les dijo al presionar el kimono color zafiro al pecho de Sasuke. —Ponte eso, — Naruto ya había tomado el kimono naranja de la pila y había desaparecido hacia el baño, pero Sasuke no hacia ningún movimiento hacia el sedoso vestido.

—Sasuke, no seas difícil, — Sakura le advirtió. —No estamos en condiciones para pelear. Es la única manera.

Cuando movió su cara hacia la otra dirección, Sakura suspiro.

Acercándose a él, rodeo su cuello con una mano. Su cara giro hacia ella solo ligeramente. Ella se enorgulleció de ver que sus brazos se descruzaron y llevo sus manos a su espalda baja instintivamente. Presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, y asegurándose de apretar sus pechos sueltos contra el suyo, lentamente roso sus labios a lo largo de su quijada. Llegando a su oído, susurro, su voz pesada e inocente. —Por favor, Sasuke-kun. ¿Por mi?

Sintió la piel de gallina que lo delató.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, tomo el kimono y marcho hacia la puerta del vestidor.

Sakura rápidamente se puso su kimono verde, se puso una peluca tradicional, aplico algo de maquillaje, y después repitió el proceso para un muy inquieto Naruto.

Siempre listo para una aventura, Naruto comenzó a formular una historia para su geisha. Prendió una vieja pipa de fumar y, llenando el cuarto de nubes de humo azul, conto su historia con una rasposa voz—como fue criada como una pobre plebeya cuando en realidad era una princesa de una tierra muy lejana.

Sakura reía de sus historias mientras acomodaba su obi y se abría un poco más el kimono para mostrar algo de escote.

Naruto recargo su pipa contra el cenicero y en una fuerte y molesta voz femenina dijo. — ¿Sasu-chan? ¿Ya estás listo, querido?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—_No _voy a salir.

—Estoy seguro que te ves bien. Por favor Sasuke. Prometo que jamás le diremos a nadie lo que paso aquí. De acuerdo, ¿Naruto?

—Ok, pero solo si me llaman Naru-hime, —dijo él, volviendo a encender su pipa. Sakura enarco una ceja, pensando que Naruto definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto demasiado.

—Ok, _Naru-hime_ y yo no le diremos a nadie. Ahora, tenemos que irnos, — Ya se estaba cansando de la renuencia de Sasuke. No había aceptado su ayuda con nada, así que Sakura estaba segura de que sería un relajo. Se preparo para un muy aterrado Sasuke mientras el "whoosh" de la cortina de seda indicaba que estaba saliendo del vestidor.

La boca de Sakura quedo en el suelo.

Los brillantes y azabaches cabellos de Sasuke estaban rizados y amarrados a su cabeza en con un kanzashi que tintineaba suavemente con cada giro elegante de su cabeza. Su obi rojo rubí estaba atado en una majestuosa mariposa. Su ya pálida piel estaba pintada blanca como la nieve virgen, con profundos y marcados triángulos de piel deliciosa sin pintar en la parte trasera de su agraciado cuello. Sus ojos se veían profundos y exóticos, siendo expertamente delineados con un color azabache, y sus labios estaban pintados en un arco profundo color carmesí.

Mientras Sakura y Naru-hime observaban, abriendo la boca como peces fuera del agua, Sasuke los observo por un largo momento. Y de repente, con una gracia inesperada, abrió un abanico y camino con elegancia por el cuarto, deteniéndose ligeramente para cerrar el cuello del kimono de Sakura.

—Vamos.

Se detuvo abruptamente y giro. Escondiendo la mitad de su cara coquetamente tras el abanico, le gruño a Naruto. —No olvides mi labial. Lo deje en el cenicero.

* * *

**Nota: **omg que es esto! dos publicaciones en un dia?!

HAHAHAHAHA ssiiii son dos publicaciones en un dia! y finalmente una historia que si esta completa ahahahahahahah

Estoy feliz y decidi darles algo liindo para este horrible regreso a clases (para mi ugh)

Disfruten y dejen reviews...entre mas reviews dejen mas rapido actualizare las demas historias.

Esta en particular es de mis one-shots favoritos...y es de Sakura's Unicorn...quien fue tan amable de prestarme su historia para compartirla con ustedes!

Disfruten,

hasta la proxima,

rxs


End file.
